


Jaylex oneshots (with ocasional Brim)

by Ne0nUmbre0n



Category: Marble Hornets, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Marble Hornets - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Pre-Marble Hornets, Slenderverse, brim - Freeform, dumb gays, jaylex, otp prompts, primarily jaylex, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne0nUmbre0n/pseuds/Ne0nUmbre0n
Summary: a bunch of random oneshot fics dean and i are writing because who doesnt love jaylex?
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick, Brian Thomas/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Kudos: 24





	Jaylex oneshots (with ocasional Brim)

AU: your soulmates music is stuck in your head until they stop listening, Jay and alex have very different tastes in music, and Jays taste is very inconsistent 

Alex groaned angrily as he rolled over in his bed, smushing a pillow over his face. He had no idea who his soul mate was, but the second he found them they would get decked. Who the fuck listens to the monster high fright song and 3:30 am! Either they were having a mental break or… actually he had no idea what else would cause that.   
Finally the song faded out,causing alex to sigh in relief hoping their soulmate would sleep like a normal person.His hopes were squandered as a peppy marina and the diamonds song began to play.  
“Im going to kill whoever this idiot is.” Alex grumbled as he tried to get some sleep due to having early classes the next day.

The next morning Alex awoke, thankfully with no music in his head as he got ready for the day.why the hell did he choose to take his film class at 7 in the morning? He mentally punched himself in the face as made some coffee, god knows he needed it. Grabbing his phone and coffee he left his dorm, putting in his headphones. Finally he could listen to some decent music. Pressing a random playlist,he was met with a Get Scared, perfectly edgy and depressing for this early in the morning.  
As he headed to his film class he passed one of his classmates. He didn't really know anything about him except his name was jay and he looked in worse shape than alex did. But it didn't take a genius to realize he was humming to “don't you dare forget the sun”. ALex simply blew it off as a coincidence but took the opportunity to strike up conversation, he needed more friends anyways.  
“So, you like Get Scared too?” he asked, apparently startling jay who flinched some before looking at alex confusedly.  
“Get scared? What's that?”  
“You were humming one of their songs,I figured you listened to them”  
“That's the name of the band? Whoever my soulmate is sure listens to gloomy music huh?” Jay said with a small smile, brows furrowed in confusion when he saw alex's jaw drop.  
“Everything alright?”  
Alex looked at his phone and pressed skip on his playlist a couple times.  
“Can you tell me what the lyrics are in your head right now?” alex asked, in slight disbelief.  
Jay nodded and began to tell him. “Your magic white rabbit has left its writing on the walls.. Oh this is cute it's like alice in wonderland!”  
Jay practically choked on his words when alex pulled his headphones out and the song continued to blare from his phone. Neither of them could believe it, they just stared in shock at each other before alex straight up punched him, only in the upper arm, but it still hurt. Jay yelped,moving away from alex.  
“What the hell was that for?!”  
“Why the fuck were you listening to god damn monster high last night! I couldn't sleep because of you! HEY! Get back here!”   
Alex yelled, chasing after a running and giggling jay.   
“SORRY!” he yelled in reply, continuing to run away. Alex stopped and sighed, catching his breath. Whatever, they had first period together anyways.He would get his revenge then.


End file.
